


Too Late Now

by Bloom666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloom666/pseuds/Bloom666
Summary: Murdoc, after all this time, gets up the courage to tell 2D how he feels.





	Too Late Now

Murdoc hurried over to 2D's bedroom. He had something important to tell the blue-headed boy.

He was practically running, he was so excited and even a bit nervous to tell him. It's different than anything else he has felt, honestly.

Once he arrived, he halted and knocked on the bedroom door, tall and slender, just like the singer. 

2D answered within a few seconds. "What is it Muds?" He said, almost shakily. He was confused as to why Murdoc was even at his door. 

Murdoc scratched his head. "Can I come in for a minute? I 'ave something to tell ya." He said. 2D nodded and let him into his cluttered, dirty room.

Murdoc took a seat on 2D's creaky bed, which reeked of sex and air-freshener. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" 2D asked, hastily taking a seat next to the bassist.

Murdoc took a deep breath. "Stu, I have feelings for you. I have for a long time, but I only got the guts to tell you now. I know you hate me, but I can change. I love you and I'd love to be with you. Fuck, I need you, Stu!" Murdoc spoke quickly, awaiting a response. 

2D looked the Satanist in the eyes. "Do you actually think I'll give you any sort of fucking chance? After all you have done to me? I used to feel the same before you trapped me on this goddamn plastic hellhole!" 2D yelled. Murdoc looked down at the ground in shame.

2D continued his yelling. "I bet you don't even love me. I bet you just want to use me to put your fucking dick into!" 2D shouted. Murdoc yelled back, "Stu that's not true at all, I really love you!". 2D stood up. "Face it Murdoc, it's too late. You have no more chances. Go ahead and go back to your room and have a wank thinking about how much you fucking love me. I don't give a shit anymore. Just fuck off and leave me alone. Goodbye." 2D said before Murdoc was forced out of the room, confused. 

He thought that 2D loved him too.  
That he'd rejoice at his confession and they would make love together right after. 

That he would somehow love the guy that had made his life a living hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cus I was sad haha  
> Do you guys want more chapters or? Cus i have the time to write more yummy 2doc angst, i could put them together if wanted :)


End file.
